My First Battle
by Gawain of Camelot
Summary: After the Suicide Mission, the team heads to the Citadel to celebrate. As they reminisce, Shepard's worst memory comes up. His side of the Fall of Mindoir
1. A Celebration

_Well, my first story. Here goes nothing. Oh, and __**Disclaimer:**__ I own none of the following, nor do I profit from it._

**How About You?**

The crew of the Normandy SR-2 had gathered in the Citadel's Dark Star Lounge to celebrate their victory over the Reaper larva. As things started to die down, the main team had gathered at a table and reminisced about life before the mission.

"So we're pinned down by the gang's mechs. Just me and Davidson cut off from any kind of back-up" Laughed Garrus as he recalled his first major battle in C-Sec.

Suddenly Jacob cut in, "I thought you said the rest of your team from C-Sec had already arrested the actual gang members?"

Garrus made a click in the back of his throat and waved off his comment. "They had, but the gang had set the mechs to activate automatically. I guess they wanted to take someone with them."

Jack let out a dry laugh at that. "Sounds like a good plan to me; might as well go down fighting."

Garrus shot her a glare and continued his story. "So we're pinned down by heavy fire with no escape route. Davidson was just a tech there to process the scene, he had zero combat training. So as I'm laying down suppressive fire, he's trying to hack the mechs." He ended this with a laugh and a shake of his head.

Tali cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's so funny about that? He was doing what he could."

Garrus just kept smiling, "It's not that, he was just so scared. Mind you, this is also the first time I saw a human wet himself. Poor Davidson." This evoked another chuckle from Jack.

Again, Garrus continued his story "Anyway, we're stuck like this for a few minutes when he screams and hits the container we were using for cover. He couldn't shut them down. So I tell him to calm down and try something else. Maybe stop them from moving or disable their heavy weapons. Something to give us an edge, you know? At that he got a look on his face and started working on his Omni-tool like a man possessed."

"What was he doing?" Interjected Tali, truly interested at this point.

Garrus waved her off like he had Jacob "I'm getting to that." Tali crossed her arms and sat back waiting.

Garrus sighed, "So where was I? Ah, right. So a few minutes pass and Davidson screams again, except this time it was a loud 'Haha!'I look at him and realize the firing had stopped. Before I could ask what he did, he stands up, looks at the mechs, and bursts out laughing. I thought he might wet himself again."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at this, "The hell?"

Garrus leaned back and smiled, "I look at the mechs, and there moving…weird. Apparently Davidson had a program on his Omni-tool to make machines replicate a human dance called 'The Robot'" He emphasized this last part with air quotes.

Tali interjected again, "What does that look like?"

For the first time since Garrus began his anecdote, Commander Shepard spoke up with a chuckle, "A lot like that actually" As he pointed to Legion on the dance floor, going through the familiar motions.

At this sight Tali burst into a fit of giggles, surprising everyone since she was the only person not drinking.

Ignoring the shaking Quarian, Grunt took a long swig of his Ryncol and turned to Shepard, "So what about you Commander? What was your first battle?"

Everyone at the table froze. Garrus went wide eyed staring at Shepard, Jacob coughed choking on his drink, and Tali's laughter abruptly cut off.

The Commander closed his eyes and sighed, setting his drink down. "You know what, I am just drunk enough to tell you about it."

Grunt perked up at this, _It must be a good one to get that kind of reaction._

Shepard took a deep breath and began, "My first battle was the worst day of my life. The Fall of Mindoir…"


	2. Welcome to Hell

_Alright, Chapter 2. Let's make it happen folks. __**Disclaimer:**__ I own none of the following, nor do I profit from it._

**Welcome to Hell**

Sixteen year old Alexander Shepard was walking through the forest on the outskirts of Mindoir, loving the feeling of being surrounded by life. He checked his watch, _10 am; I've got all the time in the world._

With this in mind, he sat beneath a nearby tree and laid back to rest his eyes.

**Six hours later**

Alex's eyes shot open at the smell of smoke, _Oh god, the forest's on fire! _

He ran towards the colony as fast as his feet would carry him, he had to get help. He stopped cold when he escaped the trees. He didn't smell the forest, the colony was burning. Drop ships were dropping soldiers in and people were running. Even from this distance he could tell, _Batarians…no…_

He ran home. He was from a farming family so they were a good distance from the main settlement. He avoided the main roads, instead running through crop fields; though he had to drop more than once to avoid a convoy of prisoners being taken by the batarians.

He found his house a mess. The door was kicked down and he knew immediately he was too late. His parents were both ex-military, he knew they would fight until, _No_. He ran inside to find a massive puddle of light green blood by the door and his father slumped against the wall, still holding his pistol. Alex fell to his knees and sobbed, hugging his father. He gasped. He took the gun from his father's grip and ran to the second floor. He looked to his parent's bedroom to again find a door kicked down, _No no no. _He entered to find his mother slumped over the rifle they used to hunt, she had been sniping the slavers as they came.

Alex couldn't breath. His vision closed to a point of light and the world went black.

When he woke the sun had set, but he could see the colony burning from the window. With what he had left, he found the strength to stand. He gathered his parent's bodies together and wrapped them in a sheet. He found a shovel, went outside, and started to dig.

He checked his watch, _2:30 am._ He looked at the loose soil that now sheltered his parents, marked only by two large stones he found. "I love you Dad. I love you Mom." His eyes stung with tears again, but he stopped them. He would be strong for them. He would fight for them. He went inside to gather his parent's rifle, pistol, ammo, and any other supplies he would need. He slept in his bed for a final time before leaving in the morning.

**Two Days Later**

Alex looked through the scope of the sniper rifle he had taken off a batarian's body. Over the past two days he had hunted down as many of the bastards as he could find. He put any party that had a non-implanted prisoner with them at the top of his list. He would swoop in, take out the slavers, and take the colonists with him. It was easy enough to arm them with whatever was on the batarians. This would be his seventh rescue, an older man in his forties or fifties with only one batarian with him, _easy._ Shepard lined up his shot, exhaled, and squeezed the trigger. The batarian dropped where he stood.

The man's name was James Karlson, a doctor. Alex tossed him the batarians pistol and introduced himself. He told Dr. Karlson about the other prisoners and offered him a safe place to stay, the doctor quickly agreed.

The survivors had taken a bunker abandoned by the Mindoir militia as their haven from the slavers. Alex made quick introductions pointing at each of his comrades. "These are Andrew Durant a teacher, Max and DeAnna Wells who were farmers, their son Anders (two years younger than Alex), and Maria Howe a technician. There are two others, Mark Eversmann and Alicia Wayne, but I sent them scavenging earlier today. Everyone, this is Doctor James Karlson, our resident physician."

Sighs of relief swept through the room at the presence of a doctor, now they just needed more medical supplies and they'd be alright

Everyone jumped for their weapons as Eversmann came flying down the stairs. He collapsed at Shepard's feet, breathing heavily. Dr. Karlson immediately dropped to knee to check him for injury but was shoved away as Mark gasped, "They're coming".

The reaction was immediate. Everyone knew this was possible, and they immediately started packing to move. Shepard told Dr. Karlson where the few medical supplies they had were, and took Eversmann off to the side.

"Mark, where's Alicia?" He asked bluntly.

Mark nearly fell sobbing, "I'm sorry Alex. I-I couldn't help her. We thought they couldn't see us, but when they did…I just ran. I heard her screaming but I just kept running." Eversmann was starting to hyperventilate.

Alex pulled the man into a loose embrace and tried to comfort him. He waved for Dr. Karlson.

Shepard plainly asked "He needs to calm down. Do we have anything that won't knock him out?"

Dr. Karlson nodded, "Yes, give me a moment."

Mark pulled back, "Wait! Before they found us we heard them talking. The Alliance is here. The batarians are holding them for now, but they won't risk it much longer."

For the first time since he woke to the smell of smoke, Alex managed a smile.

After Eversmann was at least partially sedated, the group turned to Shepard for their next safe house.

He ran his hand through his hair and thought for a moment. "They're focusing on the main settlement. They haven't touched the farms since the first day, so let's head to the outskirts and see if we can find one intact. The Wells' heads shot up.

Max spoke first, "We were in town when the raid hit. Maybe they didn't bother to raid every house?"

Alex nodded, "That's perfect. We'll head there and for the alliance to break the batarian line. Now, let's move."

With that, the few survivors set out for the Wells' farm.


	3. Hunted

_Chapter 3, one more and we're done folks. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Flat out ugly?__** Disclaimer:**__ I own none of the following, nor do I profit from it_

**Hunted**

Alex sat in the bushes searching for any sign of movement. The batarians had raided the farm houses on the first day, but that didn't mean they wouldn't send out scout patrols all the same.

"What are we waiting for? They'll find us!" Mark whispered harshly behind him.

Alex jumped lightly at the sound and turned to him, crossing his finger across his lips, ordering Mark to be silent, _Idiot! If he doesn't shut up any scout worth his pay will find us._

Mark clenched his teeth and glared at Alex who turned back to the clearing before them. A few minutes passed without activity, so Alex sent the survivors across the clearing one by one until only he and Mark were left. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"They're too far to hear us! We should all run for it now, it's worth the risk!" Mark spoke at a regular volume this time, making Alex spin to face him.

Alex whispered, "Quiet. If they hear you'll get us all killed." Mark clenched his teeth again and lunged for Shepard with a yell, taking them both into the exposed clearing.

Alex kicked Mark off of him just in time to hear yelling from the direction they came, _God dammit, they found us!_ He looked to the bushes where he knew the other survivors were waiting for direction, "Go! I'll catch up!" They didn't need to be told twice, they ran.

Alex turned to face Mark only to feel a fist connect with his jaw. He stumbled back and his ears were ringing, but he was still more than a match for Mark.

He raised his arms to defend against each of the wild blows thrown at him. _We can't waste time with this, they're coming. _Seeing an opening, Alex dropped to a crouch and slammed his fist into Mark's middle; knocking the wind out of him.

Alex kicked Mark's legs out from under him just as the batarians reached the clearing. He ran, assuming Mark was behind him until he heard a scream, "Shepard!" He turned to see Mark bleeding in the clearing; he had taken a round to the leg.

Alex turned and took a step toward him just as a grenade flew into the clearing a few feet from his fallen friend. Mark's eyes went wide and he shrieked. Alex did the only thing he could do; he jumped out of the clearing and fell to the ground. He looked up in time to see Mark disappear in a blaze of fire and light.

Alex fled through the forest with batarians right behind him. They had numbers, but he had lived in these woods for years. His only problem was he only knew a direction for the Wells' farm house, not a specific location.

_I shouldn't have wasted time. I should've dragged him if I had to._ These thoughts filled hid head as he made a mad dash through the forest, weaving between trees in an attempt to lose his pursuers. It wasn't working.

_I need a new plan. Fast._ He looked around to see only endless trees, covered with moss, a few fallen, and some with heavy vines. He dove over one of the fallen, an idea raging in his mind.

He started to feel under the tree for a niche or a hole, anything he could hide in. He just needed a place the batarians would overlook for a few seconds before they moved on. A small safe haven from what seemed like an entire army following him.

_Your father raised a coward,_ he pushed this thought aside, clenching his teeth to fight the gasp it brought.

He found what he was looking for, sliding himself in and letting the vines cover him. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Your father raised a coward,_ this time he couldn't push it away. _He would have fought. He didn't run even when they overran him, neither did your mother. What's that old military saying? 'No, man left behind'? You're a failure. _He shut his eyes and tried to keep his breathing in check, the batarians were right on top of him.

One of them shouted, "The trails cold what's the plan?"

Another, who Alex assumed was the Commander, responded, "Doesn't matter, fan out and look for the others."

Alex pulled back the vines slightly, seeing the batarians scatter. Only one went the way he was headed. _If anybody's out there, thank you._

He did his best to calm himself. Crawling out of his shelter he quietly followed the batarian in his path and reached for his gun. He paused, his hand on the grip, _No, they'll hear me._ Instead he reached for a rock near his right foot. He slowly made his way toward the batarian, standing when he was within arms length.

_Your parents raised a coward, _he thought just before he slammed the stone into the side of the batarian's skull. It dropped instantly, but groaned. Alex knelt and brought the stone down again.

The batarian didn't groan this time.

He turned and started running again. He didn't know when they would check in, and he was far too scared to care. _Your parents raised a coward, _he was angry now that he had an answer to it. _My parents raised a survivor, _he felt some comfort in this, _they would rather I run than die._ So he ran.

He could see a gap in the trees; the farm house was across a small field. He had made it, but he knew the batarians had found the scout by now. That would tell them which way he was headed. There would be an army.

He steeled himself now. He had lost too much to give up now, he had to keep going. He needed to. _We will make it through this; we just need to hold on a bit longer._

_Resolve? Mom and Dad would be proud. _His heart swelled at this. They had a chance, they could win. With this in mind he had one final thought, _I love you Dad, I love you Mom. _Then, his legs pumping, he burst through the trees.


	4. A Line in the Sand

_Well then, final chapter. Hope you folks enjoyed my first story. If so, review and tell me why. If not, review and tell me.__** Disclaimer:**__ I own none of the following, nor do I profit from it_

**A Line in the Sand**

Shepard ran towards the Wells' farmhouse as fast as he could.

Maria stood by the open door waving for him to hurry. "Come on!" The desperation was obvious in her voice. He hoped the batarians were enough off she wouldn't leave him outside.

He sprang through the door just as she slammed it shut. She grabbed the assault rifle he had given her when they met and stood by the window waiting.

Alex stood and looked around. Dr. Karlson was working on Anders who had taken a round to the leg after Shepard had gotten separated. Andrew was by another window, pistol aimed toward the trees where the batarians would likely emerge, and his shotgun leaning against the wall for their inevitable charge. On the second floor Max had taken a window ready to pick off any incoming with his sniper rifle and DeAnna waited beside him, assault rifle ready for any he missed.

Max turned as Alex walked into the room. "Alex! Thank God! Where's Mark? Is he..." The question died on his lips as he saw the look on Alex's face, his own face fell. "I see."

"We'll be alright. He went down so we could have a chance, let's not waste it." Max nodded, gripping his sniper rifle with renewed vigor.

_Why did I lie?_ Alex asked himself as he went to the stairs. _Hope is a powerful thing, they need some right now._

"Alex?" Dr. Karlson said as he ascended the stairs.

Alex turned to face the physician. "Yeah Doc? Is Anders alright?"

The doctor nodded, "He'll be fine; the round went straight through. As a matter of fact, he's at a window downstairs, waiting. Andrew is cleaning up for me; he'll be back to the window in a moment."

Alex gave a firm nod, "What do you need Doc?"

Dr. Karlson looked to the Wells' briefly and lowered his voice, "Realistically, what are our chances?"

Alex's face fell, he knew this was coming. His parents had taught him about military tactics, but only theory. "Doc, it depends. If the Alliance can breach their line, they'll pull out immediately. We aren't worth risking the raid's success. If they don't, I'm not sure how long we can last."

Dr. Karlson kept a calm expression and asked, "What's your best estimate?"

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, opening them to look at the doctor, "If they don't come heavy, three hours. If they do, one."

Now fear came to the doctor's eyes "What do you mean 'heavy'?"

Alex sighed in exacerbation, "Tanks, heavy mechs, gunships; anything small arms, i.e. our guns, would have trouble with."

The doctor stared, "Will they?"

Alex returned his stare, "For seven potential slaves? I doubt it. That's the good news."

The doctor slowly nodded, "Are we ready?"

"We can only hope." Just as Alex replied, the first shots rang out. It was starting.

The batarians rushed the survivor position, but not without heavy losses. The survivors had poured ammo into the batarian front line to the point that Maria's clip ran out, nearly impossible with the 'metal block' clips of the time.

Eventually the batarians were too close for more than one sniper to be effective, so Max and DeAnna moved downstairs to reinforce the front door. Alex did the best he could from the window, but there were too many. They were being overrun.

**An Hour into the Battle**

He heard a crash near the back of the house. _Shit!_ He hadn't considered they would bother flanking such a small group. He grabbed his pistol and flew down the stairs only to find Anders unloading a shotgun into the last of the squad that breached the back door.

Anders was shaking. Alex gripped his arm to support him and patted his back, "It's alright. Anders breath, you need to breath."

Anders fell to his knees and spewed the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He fell to the side unconscious; he had fainted.

Alex grabbed him and called Andrew over, giving him Anders' shotgun. "Watch the backdoor in case they try that again." Alex pulled Anders down to the basement and put him in a corner where he would be safe for the moment.

The fire was starting to die down. Alex yelled to Maria to find out what was going on.

She replied "No idea! They just pulled back! Why would they do that?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and an explosion. Alex ran to a window upstairs and was horrified by the sight. At an hour and a half into the battle, the batarians came in heavy.

**Two hours into the Battle**

The house was mostly demolished. The group had retreated to the basement hoping it would be enough shelter.

At roughly two and a half hours in, the heavy fire stopped. They could hear debris being moved. The foot soldiers were back and looking for them.

Alex quickly put everyone in firing positions, himself at the front and center. If this was their last stand, he would focus the fire on himself.

As the batarians uncovered them, Alex screamed "Open fire!" The air filled with metal flying from the basement.

The batarians tried to mass their force, but the basements entry way was too thin. They were being funneled straight into the survivors' sights. The slavers threw all they had at the survivors, but it wasn't enough.

This seemed to continue forever before a siren pierced the air and the batarians retreated. The survivors brace themselves for more artillery, but none came. The batarians had retreated; the Alliance had broken their line.

Garrus wasn't sure what to think. He was truly impressed by the Commander, more so than usual. "You led a group of civilians against a batarian attack and won?" He asked, shocked.

Shepard ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. His eyes stung, "Yes I did. I never thought I would be in a more dangerous fight, but look at what we've accomplished."

Jacob was staring at his drink. "Why wasn't that in the report? It just said you survived with a few others."

"I met Captain Anderson a few days after I got out of the hospital. He said they wanted to publicize it, make it a big human victory. I asked him not to. I wanted it covered up, gone, for everyone to move on. None of the others objected. I'm not sure if that's what they really wanted or if they just wouldn't go against me, but the Captain followed through."

Grunt downed the rest of his Ryncol and smiled, "Not what I was expecting, but still good."

Jack scoffed, "I'll say, one hell of a fight." She looked to Shepard, "So you got your ass thoroughly kicked, but made 'em bleed for it? Good work Commander."

Shepard shook his head, "Of course, the higher ups remembered what happened. That's probably why I got me my commission so fast."

The bartender walked over to them, interrupting everyone's thoughts; "Look folks, last call was an hour ago. I've been real polite so far, but I'll say it again. You don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here."

Shepard gave the man a smile and a nod, "Sorry about that, we'll get going."

The bartender turned and walked away muttering something along the lines of, "Finally, an amiable drunk."

Shepard looked to his crew, _No my family_, and smiled. "Come on, back to the Normandy for some well earned rest." A wave of agreement swept over the tired crowd.

As the team shuffled out, Shepard noticed Tali hadn't moved a muscle. "Tali, come on. Party's over." No response. He walked over and nudged her, to which promptly she fell over only for him to catch her. She had fallen asleep.

Alex smiled and did his best not to laugh so he wouldn't wake her. He easily lifted her out of the chair and started for the transport back to the Normandy.

As he walked he thought, _This is me, the ever-present protector._ He wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

_Well, that's all I wrote. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even to those who didn't._


End file.
